Luna Lupe The Moon Wolf
by Bex the Bold
Summary: Hope had never felt at home in her own world and now her perents are dead and she discovered that she can excape every night when the sun goes down into another world were adventure awaights her.


Luna Lupe The Moon Wolf

Sometimes when a person was not born to be in this world they have to just learn to except that they will never go to were their heart tells them to go. But sometimes if a person wishes enough their body will switch with another body from the other world that wishes to be here. Long ago in Earth's history these _shape shifters _were hunted like animals thought to be daemon possessed and dangerous to all around them. But they were just misunderstood. It was because of this longing to go to the world that beckoned them that _werewolf's_ came into being and many of the other mythical beast of the middle ages. 

On Earth the year is 2030 and much has changed. The people of Earth have united and had begun the migration to space creating colony's on the other plants. The human population on Earth is 12 billion people in all. Once the majority of the humans moved from the planet the rehabilitating of Earth begin. Once wolves and other predators were thought to be considered a nuisance and had to be eliminated. But now wolves, mountain lions, bangle tigers, coyotes, bob cats, grizzly bares, and a new evolved version of the lynx are the only large predators that haven't gone extinct. Now with out the humans taking up as much room the pray animals roam the planet creating chaos. Over grazing has turned the planet into a desert wasteland. If it wasn't for the humans growing and releasing vegetation into the environment the planet would have already become a complete desert. But growing plants is only a temporary solution. The release of predators in the environment has already started. Slowly the prey population is falling. It is illegal to kill a predatory animal on earth by penalty of life in the mine on some desolate planet or death depending on why and what you killed.

Our story begins with a girl named Hope. Five years ago when Hope was ten she was a very depressed girl who would have done anything for adventure. But her life was filled with the same old thing every day. She would help her parents genetically enhanced plant life so it would breed faster. Hope never wanted to tamper with nature she wished that she was apart of nature. Living her life day after day she seemed always off in her head thinking deeply. But one day her parents were killed in a space accident, they had been going to a important meeting to talk about funds for more supplies but another ship malfunctioned and crashed into Hope's parents transport ship. No one survived. When Hope had received word of her parents death it was all she could take. she had made her way to the top of her home which was just a large dome shaped house with a few rectangular shortage areas attached to the house. Hope clamed up on the tallest one, looking down she was about three floors up. A tear fell from her cheek as she looked at a picture of her and her parents holding a wolf pup. They all looked so happy. It was then when it happened. She jumped. As she fell head first he arms stretched in front of her she felt that longing once again. And she gave into it. Inches from the ground her hands landed but not as hands as paws. Landing on all fours she was scared, she had no idea on what had happened. But just as she tried to stand up on her hind legs she felt a pull. Like a pull inside her. Then every thing changed.

She fell through herself, fell through the very world itself. 

When she realized were she was she wasn't changing into a wolf she was changing into a human from a wolf. Looking around she new that she was home.

Now at the age fifteen Hope is a nomad she travels here and there during the day and at night she goes off to her world. After five years Hope has finally come to understand this change that comes over her every night. She had always longed for adventure but in her world there was none. In the world were the wolf came from hunters stalked her because she ate the cattle in the hard winter months when she was starving. They each had what the other wanted. And when the change happened in the other world she was human but had super human strength along with keen eyes and hearing, and a wonderful sense of smell like a wolfs. And when the wolf took her place she also took part of a human brain so she could think like a human. So at night when the sun dips beneath the horizon they change worlds switching places until the sun comes up.

But one day in her world. She came upon something very interesting. As the night sky's shown perfectly above her she spied four little figures running across a field along with one taller figure leading a pony. She stood up on her two legs and walked over to a tree so she could spy on who they were. She traveled behind them for most the night but then the suns fist colors began to show on the horizon she ran. Ran to that the wolf would not have to worry about these humans and hobbits hunting her.

A/N: Ok what do you think. I know it's weird but I wanted to try a girl goes to middle earth with a twist. But PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I should continue this story. Oh and just to clarify things up Hope has spent five years in middle earth at night so she knows about the different species like hobbits, humans, elves, dwarves, and so on.


End file.
